Resident Butt Grabber
by Ariel Wild
Summary: This story's idea had originated in 2016 and has only started back up in the year it was supposed to have started in, 2019(& 2020). Therefore, only minor, yet major, things have been changed yet the concept is still somewhat the same. I hope you enjoy a young girl's fantasy and dream that has been called "Resident Butt Grabber".


Author's Note before reading: This story's idea had originated in 2016 and has only started back up in the year it was supposed to have started in, 2019. Therefore, only minor, yet major, things have been changed yet the concept is still somewhat the same. I hope you enjoy a young girl's fantasy and dream that has been called "Resident Butt Grabber".

0: Of What We Were

October 3, 20xx 5:30 am

It was dark.

But then again that's how these stories start, right? It's always dark, cold, and the main character is just in a field of nothingness reflecting their emotions or whatever. I'm not going to lie, that's exactly what I'm going to do because I'm depressed, doubtful, and have fits of anxiety...all I can do is speak about what I feel through dark jokes and false smiles and laughter, even then nothing is done about it. The last time I talked about my feelings I was abandoned and shunned by the people who I called my best friends.

Abandoned and replaced. What a combination huh?

Is that all I'm good for? To be abandoned and replaced while they still have fun and laugh like nothing's wrong, like they didn't nearly drive someone to suicide?

I hate teenagers for that reason. They don't think in the moment, they just react. They only think of themselves most of the time, therefore the people, the other teenagers that think of others, get cut and burned and put into positions just like this. Lies get written about them and linger around like a bad stick and poke because those who wouldn't listen, wouldn't bother to learn the whole story. Even if they do, the words fall on deaf ears all because they let their hormones and emotions get in the way of reason.

This is one of the reasons why I hate myself as well…

I let my emotions blind me sometimes, the line between black and white has become blurred ...just a messy blob of dark grey now inside me and that messy blob has managed to write complete and utter nonsense as a start of a story. But it's always the nonsense long part you have to watch out for, you never know if it's important or not.

Now, let's properly start this, shall we?

I rubbed my eyes shortly after thinking all that negativity before getting out of bed, just another depressing day of Highschool, that's all it was. Picking up my phone and towel that rested at the foot of my bed, I quietly and sleepily try to step over the clothes strewn all over my small bedroom and head straight for the bathroom. What's the point in describing what happens in a bathroom? I took a shower while listening to reorchestrated Pokemon music to try to trick my brain that everything is alright when it's not. Just even more disheartening thoughts not only about my troubling life but my body as well. I knew that some people would disagree with me, i.e. my best friend along with the small few I also surround myself with, but my doubt tells me it's more out of pity than it is out of being truly genuine. But once more, that's just my life, full of doubt, backstabbing, heartbreak, and failed suicide attempts.

Once more, what's the point in continuing? What else can you do after getting out of a shower? This part is boring to talk about, next!

Let's see...afterward I throw on whatever clothing I think is clean and then head downstairs to the kitchen to throw random stuff inside my lunch box for today. Looks like it's water and crackers again with the blessing of an apple and an orange. Armed with my lunch, my mother's jacket, and heavy backpack that's nothing compared to the weight I carry in my mind, I leave for school.

*And Then~*

Upon arriving at school, I just plug in my ear buds and walk a little faster. I used to walk with someone but not anymore… at least in the mornings. I don't mind this walk, it's early in the morning, what kind of teenager wants to talk to someone while walking into a prison? In all honest truth, maybe once I used to do that, but now, definitely not. Something told me to see the boys, as in the new friends I found (but always knew) that played and taught me Super Smash Bros… but I didn't. Instead I went to the Choir room, straight into its practice room, and closed the door shut before I basically molested the piano with how horrible I played. But a sad tune still played from when I had my life together for five seconds.

During those five seconds, I wondered, why?...Why am I not deserving of a simple hug or excited hello? Why can't I be cuddled or leaned on? WHY will I NEVER be GOOD ENOUGH?

….At this point the sad tune had become aggressive and just emotional banging of the keys. I only noticed this after the key cover, I think that's what its called, came down hard and fast on my fingers, making me screech a profanity loudly like a banshee imbolizing their prey.

Yeah we're not doing that again.

As I leave the practice room and run into my choir director, he blesses me with the cursed reminder of what today is.

"Are you ready for All District?"

Ah shit.

"All Districts? That's today?"

"Yep kiddo! We're leaving soon after the bell rings for first class."

That was in 12 minutes. Double shit. I guess I know what I'm doing today-.

"The performance is the day after tomorrow, happy early birthday by the way." And then he walks away, leaving me in distress because I HAVE NO FREAKING RIDE AND EVERYONE IS DOING THEIR OWN THING.

Here's to a long day and a long walk at the end of it. Yay.

*Afterwards~*

Despite my vocal cords burning from the strain of using them to sing louder instead of my diaphragm, I felt better about my life, tired and and my soul ammitting melancholy vibes, but not as much at this moment.

It was only until the second I opened the door and was smacked right in the face with frigid and unforgiving winds that I turned right back around and sat at an empty lunch table.

As much as I wanted to die there was no way it was going to be freezing to death. But I was already freezing to death mentally, that's what lonliness does to you, you're cold and alone with no one to hold you.

So there I sat, with a resting bitch face, cold and hungry with no way to go home.

But in this very moment there was a God watching, whether that God was cruel with a sadistic humor or genuinely kind, I still do not know, but that God sent forth a man that forever changed my life one way or another.

Wayne, Hewitt I think, approached me, cautiously if I may add, with his charming smile that showed off his small dimples and made the tiny flecks scattered across his cheeks practically sparkle in an attractive and friendly glow. With a small and slow flick of his hand towards the barren seat next to me, he sat down as if I was his old pal that he hasn't seen in ages and was about to catch up with.

Plot Twist: I am most certainly not his 'old pal'.

In matter of fact this guy probably, most likey, only know me because of how much our choir director says my name due to my all powerful voice and blinded eyes that will look over important things….anyway…

Wayne with gorgeous baby blue eyes that a girl could get lost into (but never me), twinkled with 'worry' and 'concerned' as the words flowed from his mouth, " I heard your voice when I was on my way to use the bathroom and I must admit that you sounded heavenly as usually."

Instantly, my eyebrow went up in a questioning manor. Mr. Perfect has never complimented me before and every time I've seen him compliment a girl he always got something out of it, even if they never noticed it due to his charming spell.

But I shall not fall for his bullshit today.

"Thank you now what do you want?" With the intention of getting straight to the point, I abruptly ask him this. It's bad enough I'm stuck here, but even worse if I have to listen to his sugar coated lies that reeked of a pig having diarrhea after feasting.

Wayne's eyebrow immediately twitched and his beautiful false smile and caring gaze wavered, granting me a split second of what hid behind his perfectly crafted mask was nothing but a snake who consumed those who had let him or been caught unaware.

With a sigh and now a strained smile he responded, "I don't want anything, I just wanted to ask you if you needed a ride. My parents will never forgive me if I left someone I knew behind in a foreign school and neighborhood."

Now I would've love to decline harder than a Catholic homophobe parent throwing their gay child right back in the closet, but I really wanted to go home, crash, and stuff pop tarts in my mouth.

So now that leaves us where we are, in the backseat of Wayne's car (I believe he talked about it being a Volvo or something), wedged between the door (that I had to unlock for comfort reasons) and one of his 'homies' who's hand was unnecessarily resting on my knee AND felt like it was slowly creeping its way up. Multiple times I took his hand off but at some points it found its way back on me.

"Alright!" I only started to pay attention to Wayne once he snapped and spoke in my direction, "Where do you live?"

"Javes Dr. 28."

Then with a roar of an engine, we were off.

I watched my surroundings carefully just to make sure they were going the right way but I never forgot to keep an eye on the boy who was determined to keep his hand on some part of me. Eventually, I grabbed his hand and tighten my grip a little while my aggravation sunk its teeth into the tone of my voice.

"I'm going to ask you this once. Back. Off."

The guy yanked his hand back and scoffed. It wasn't this that made my body stiffen and my heart jerk out of beat for a second, it was the look and vibes I was getting from the men in the car that caused me become extremely uncomfortable in their presence. It was like they weren't seeing me, they we seeing through my clothes.I scooted as much as I could away from him, which wasn't much, and internally beat myself up as he was the perfect distraction from me looking out the window. My stomach and heart twisted with angst as I knew where we were but…

We were getting farther and farther from where I lived.

Shifting uneasily, I turn back to the boys and see that only the ones in the back seat was keeping me in their peripheral vision while the two up front glanced to me through the mirrors. Call me paranoid, but I don't like this at all.

"Where are we going?" My fingers slowly crept to the door handle as the others twisted and gripped the sleeve of a black sweatshirt that I was wearing.

"We're stopping somewhere for a second, then we'll circle back to your home."

Dread immediately overloaded my body and nearly froze my heart solid. Why?

Because I knew that there was nothing out here.

Nothing but a couple of houses miles apart and perfect for isolation but also perfect so that no one could hear you scream.

Therefore, it happened so fast.

A door opening, a kick to the groin and face, and a backpack lost.

A second. That was all it took to throw my fragile body out of the car, harshly tumbling down a hill with rocks, sticks, and dirt embedding themselves in my skin wherever they saw fit.

I don't how long it took for me to hit the bottom of the slope, but once I did, I felt like I've been hit by a truck, but I knew I had no time to check my wounds. With the rush of adrenaline, I push myself up on my unprepared legs and weak ankles, but thankfully they did their job of carrying me far away from the hill, from them and their voices that called out for me. Branches scratched at my cheeks, tall plants and rocks threatened to trip me, but I kept running, even as the rain that came out of nowhere started to blind me..or was it my tears?

I don't know how long I was running, it didn't even process that I couldn't hear their voices anymore, I just kept running. I ran and ran until I found a road,my body crumbling onto the frigid and firm concrete as my lungs struggled for air and my muscles were screaming in pain. Or was that my voice? I couldn't tell anymore… But what I could tell that my small moment of recovery was interrupted by yellow lights that materialized on my body, making my racing heart beat even more out of beat, but when I looked up to see what it was, my ears were already telling me what it was.

The loud horn came too late.

The lights came too fast.

And Me?

Well I flew.

And as I flew through the sky, it felt like it was all in slow motion, giving me enough time to relieve my life. But instead the depression and the dark times, I saw the good times with my friends, my family...and I knew in that moment, right before death, I forgave and understood them. I even regretted some of my choices, as I longed for another hug from Daisy, another pun from Neo, and to put Cyrus in a chokehold again. The last thing I thought was..

That I was leaving them behind and alone in this world.

With that, darkness took me, but it let one last thing from me fall..

A tear.


End file.
